Life as we know it
by xHarlequin Girlx
Summary: The curtis' have a little sister,Starlet.She is going through a rough time being the only girl in a family of boys,Ponyboy gets a new boy in his class and they become friends when he starts hanging round starlet love arises.Finished!
1. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use in the story that belong to S.E Hinton I do own Starlet, Charlie and Toby.

Chapter 1

Starlet's POV

"Darry have you seen my jeans?" Pony yelled,

"I'm wearing them!" I yelled from my bedroom; I share a room with my two older brother's Soda and Pony, and as you already know a room is not the only thing we share. Pony came storming into the room,

"Now I have nothing to wear!"

"Here wear this," I held up a dress and grinned.

"No!" He pushed past me and pulled open Soda's drawer

Ponyboy's POV

Oh my god I hate when she does this, Darry specifically told her to wear her own clothes, hand-me-downs,

"Soda can I borrow a pair of your jeans?"

"Rhy?" Soda asked through a mouthful off chocolate cake,

"Star's wearing mine!" I said in a angry voice, Star looked at me sadly and walked into the bathroom,

"Sure!" Soda yelled I pulled on the jeans and walked into the bathroom too.

"Sorry I should've asked," Star held out the jeans, "It's just all the hand-me-downs I get from you are torn and being the only girl in a family of boys is hard I just wanted one day to not be made fun of because of my clothes," She looked like she was ready to cry,

"It's ok you can wear them, I'm not mad."

"Really?" she said sniffing,

"Really," I hugged her, "Now brush your hair!" I pulled out the hair grease and started to slick back my hair.

Starlet's POV

Wow he really understands, I brushed through my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I walked out leaving Pony greasing his hair,

"Darry have you seen my checkered shirt?" I yelled, no answer,

"DARRY!" Still nothing,

"DARRY!?"

"What?" I jumped as Darry appeared behind me,

"God...where were you,"

"I just had to get something from the truck, you called?"

"You seen my checkered shirt?"

"Yah it's in my closet," I walked into Darry's room and reached into his closet when I noticed a picture lying against the back, it was a picture off the wall, I grabbed the shirt and I picked it up and stormed out into the living area,

"What's this?" I demanded

"A picture," Darry said,

"A picture of Mom and Dad! That's what it is,"

"Yea"

"Why isn't it on the wall where it's suppose to be? Do you want to forget them? Huh?"

"No I just thoug-"

"No you just assumed, god!" I walk over to the wall, hung it up and stormed out the door, leaving my backpack. Tears were running down my face.

Ponyboy's POV

I stood there dumbfounded, why had Star overreacted so much, and why did Darry take it down. Soda looked at me and Darry and walked over,

"Let's go find her," I nodded. First we checked a couple of obvious places, the park, the lot, the alleys.

"Where could she of gone?" I asked

"Not where, why, why had she held it in for so long, every time we asked if she was okay she said she was fine and looked like it too, I don't get it,"

"That's not true, she broke down when she first found out," I said thinking back to when we found out,

2 years earlier...

Soda, Steve and I were in the kitchen playing poker, Darry was out mowing the back lawn, and Star was reading on the couch.

"Ding Dong" Star got up and went to the door, 2 officers in uniform were standing there, Star automatically assumed they were looking for Dallas, she was the only one who called him that,

"Umm excuse me is this the Curtis house?" Officer # 1 asked

"Yah,"

"I regret to inform you, but there's been an accident," Officer #2 said, Star stared at him in shock,

"What...kind of..." she gulped, "accident," the words came sharply off her tongue

"Your parents were hit by a train, they...they were killed instantly," She collapsed on the ground and burst out into hot tears, her hitting the ground got our attention from our game. We walked out into the living area, I bent down to hug Star while Soda asked what had happened, I felt the tears coming but I had to be strong for Star. Soda was gasping, Steve just stood there in shock,

"Maybe I should leave," Steve looked uncomfortable

"No please stay, please go get Darry," Soda dropped to his knees and hugged us, the officers looked at us,

"We're sorry, I know this is a bad time, but if you can't be raised properly, well we'll have to send you two to a boys home," Officer #2 said nodding to Soda and I,

"And you young lady will be sent to the only girls home in the state," That made me cry, the thought of being separated from Darry was hard enough, but my sister too? Plus the State girl's home was 3 hours away, that's just too far. Just then Darry walked in, the officers nodding to him and left, Darry saw us crying and knew what had happened.

I shook the memory from my head,

"I know but besides that, like at the funeral, we we're crying like babies and she just stood there like, like she was lost,"

"She was lost, she realized she was going to be raised by a bunch of guys,"

Starlet's POV

A piece of cold settled on my nose, oh great it's snowing, I pulled my shirt closer to my shaking body. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I needed to cool off, but this, I glanced at the snow, is not what I anticipated. I looked around at my surroundings, I noticed I had wondered a little too far and now found myself in Soc territory, Darry always warned me about staying away, telling me stories about being jumped just to frighten me, and I believed him after I saw how badly Johnny got beaten one day. I tear fell down my cheek, Johnny I miss him. I turned around to re-trace my steps, and started to walk home when a cold hand grabbed me,

"Hey little far from home aren't you greasers?" I looked at him with fear in my eyes, he laughed,

"She's just a baby," he laughed as two of his friends appeared out of the darkness of the corner, they laughed too. I struggled a little,

"Let me go!"

"No way!" he spat, literally, a spray of spit hit my cheek, I wiped it off and kicked him in the shin. He let go to grab his leg and I dashed out of there,

"Get her!" I turned just in time to see them catching up to me, I knew of coarse I didn't have Pony's speed, that's when they hit me full force and knocked me to the ground, I screamed and kicked as they held me down while the guy I had kicked, I figured was they leader, hobbled over.

"I'll teach you to kick me!" He yelled right in my face,

"Let go of MEEEEEEE!!!" I screamed as loud as I could, he punched me across the face his ring cutting me, I remember Johnny's wound from when Bob punched him, I felt the blood trickle down my face, one of them laughed and I spat in his face, he pulled out a knife and held it to my cheek,

"We can do worse then that wound," he said looking at the cut, I screamed again, he took the knife and cut my shoulder, I yelped in pain, and consequently he cut my other shoulder, I knew their game. Next my world was covered in complete darkness.

Pony's POV

"You hear that?" I said

"Hear what?" I listened for the sound and then heard it again

"That!"

"Yea but it's not her Pony, she wouldn't go to the Soc side,"

"Yea your right, Darry lectures her too much," I said half-heartedly, I wasn't to sure,

"Let's go home, maybe she went to school and just forgot her backpack in her outburst," I nodded.

Star's POV

I woke up in incredible pain, when I realized what had happened when I was knocked out, I screamed and got up and ran for the house crying the entire time. I slammed open the door and ran into my room.


	2. You're not my father!

Chapter 2

Starlet's POV

I hadn't noticed Two-Bit on the couch when I ran in, he came into my room,

"Knock Knock?"

"What?" I snarled at him, not turning around to face him,

"I was just wondering why you weren't at school, you know Darry's going to knock knock your head in..."

"I don't care and he isn't going to find out now is he, Two-Bit?"

"I don't want to get involved but he has a right to know," I covered my face and started to walk past him,

"Now if you'll excuse me I going to have a shower," he looked at me smugly and watch me walk by I had never seen him so serious. I walked into the bathroom and took off my shirt and pants, I had a lot of bruises and cuts. The ones on my face were deep and Darry was bound to notice, I looked at myself, I tried to fight the tears back,

"C'mon Star you're a Curtis, we don't cry," I had been telling myself that since the accident and now all of the sudden I was crying non-stop. I turned on the shower and put my toe in, ooh freezing I jumped back, I looked at the clock 3:00, I had 20 minutes before Pony was home and 30 minutes before Soda was home. I stepped under the water which gradually got hotter and started to clean the blood off my wounds, and water was stinging them and it hurt like the devil.

Ponyboy's POV

I hadn't seen Star in the hallways at all and I was starting to get worried, I hoped she had went home at least. For the last 20 minutes of class I couldn't concentrate, well usually I can't concentrate anyways but today I couldn't concentrate on not concentrating.

Bringgggggg Finally I was able to get home, as I was half-running, half-jogging down the steps I overheard a bunch of Socs talking,

"Hey look it's another Curtis!" The group laughed, my stomach flipped. Something was wrong, and I took off from home at high speed.

I burst through the door at full speed,

"Is she home?" I asked Two-Bit who was oblivious to what had happened this morning,

"Yah she went to take a shower, she's been in since Mickey mouse started, I let out a sigh of relief at least I knew she was here.

Starlet's POV

I shook my hair out in a towel and was drying it off as I stepped out of the bathroom almost being knocked over by Pony I shut the door quickly.

"We NEED to talk," he said sounding just like Darry,

"No we don't I'm fine, home, safe and happy," I said walking out with just a towel wrapped around me and my hands covering my face,

"WHAT happened to your legs!" I cringed,

"Nuffin," I said in a muffled voice,

"You didn't have those last night!"

"I fell,"

"Doesn't look like you fell,"

"I fell...a lot."

"WHAT happened?!?"

"Stop sounding like Darry god you're NOT my father!!!" Pony looked at me in shock, I had hit a sore spot,

"Oh my, I'm sorry Pony I didn't mean to say that,"

"No it's fine, your right, I'm not your father," tears were coming to his eyes, "No one is your father here," He said trying to believe "No one" trying to believe himself. I dropped my hand and walked into the bedroom, I pulled on my Pajamas (which consisted of an old pair of Pony's boxers and Darry's old work shirt) I went to look to find Ponyboy but him and Two-Bit were gone, I sat down on the couch waiting for Soda to come home and yell at me.

Ponyboy's POV

I had left the house for a while with Two-Bit, just going for a walk around the block,

"I know I'm not dad Two-Bit but I have a right to be worried as a big brother right?"

"Yah, yah course kid," he said swinging his arm over my shoulder. We walked for a while, finally getting to the house. I opened the door noticing Soda was home.

Starlet's POV

Soda had walked in, and the first thing he did was grab me in a hug,

"I was worried about you, what happened to your face?!"

"I uh, got, uh jumped" He put his hand to my face and stroked it,

"Ouch!"

"Sorry here, let's get something on this,"

"3 of them"

"Huh?"

"3 of them jumped me, my shoulders are cut, my legs are bruised, they knocked me out and I think they raped me oh and I yelled at Ponyboy I feel lousy," Anger flashed in his eyes,

"Do you know them?"

"I've seen them before, 'round school,"

"Could you point them out if you saw them again?"

"Yes" He dragged me into the bathroom & put Bactine on my face and shoulders,

"Ow!" my wounds were burning

"Sorry," he put a band-aid on them "God, Darry's gonna kill you,"

"I know, I think I'm going to go rest,"

"Ok" I walked out of the bathroom and lied down on the cot beside the bed, I looked at the clock; 5:05. I sighed and tried to sleep.

Ponyboy's POV

I watched Star going into our room, Soda came out of the bathroom and sat down beside me, he gulped,

"If they hadn't of kill her, Darry will," I said reading Soda's thoughts he nodded.

"I, uh heard there's gonna be another rumble," He said trying to change the subject,

"Oh,"

"Yah," we both sat there, in silence for several minutes,

"I'm allowed to be worried about her, you know, like a dad kinda right?" I asked

"Well, not as strict as a dad that's Darry's job," I laughed

"But seriously I wanted to know what happened and she wouldn't tell me and I kinda yelled at her,"

"You've got to remember Ponyboy you're only 10 months older then her."

"I know," The sound of the door unlocking startled me,

"Hey, you guys find her?"

"Yah she's in trying to sleep, you'd better leave her alone," said Sodapop

Starlet's POV

When I woke up it was 8:27 I got up and went out into the kitchen to get some dinner,

"Hey Kiddo," Steve said

"Hi..." I mumbled I had sent he guys get their fair share of wounds from being jumped but, how could they stand this much pain?

"Okay I just got off the phone with my boss I'm taking the day off tomorrow," Darry walked in "Oh hi Starlet,"

"uh..." I didn't look at him I couldn't bear it I was just waiting for him to say 'We need to ta-' Darry cut into my thoughts,

"We need to talk,"

"Mmm, can't we talk here I feel much more comfortable here,"

"Right in the center of everybody's activities?" He said looking around at Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Pony.

"Please?"

"Oh fine, if that's what you want,"


	3. The Fight and Apology

Chapter 3

Starlet's POV

"How incredibly stupid can you be Star? Like honestly I'd expect something like this from Ponyboy," Pony frowned at that comment,

"How many time did I tell you not to go to Soc territory? Now look at you, bruised and cut up that's what I warned you was going to happen!"

"Well maybe if you had been more sensitive about mom and dad this whole thing wouldn't of happened!!!!!!"

"Oh so now you're blaming it on me!"

"YES!!!!!!"

"I wasn't the idiot who went out and got herself attacked by Socs now am I?"

"I didn't INTEND on getting attacked, and plus I bet they wouldn't of hurt me so much if it weren't for YOU!"

"ME? What did I do?"

"You beat some guys brother up and he took it out on me, and...and...and VIOLATED ME!" I had only told Soda that and predictably everyone's mouth except Soda's dropped,

"YAH YOU HEARD ME RIGHT!" I sat on the counter where I had firmly sat while making toast,

"I remember that, that kid Charlie whats-his-face..."Two-Bit said,

"Two-Bit shut up," I yelled Two-Bit looked at me like he was scared, I immediately felt bad,

"He violated you?" I nodded "That filthy b-"

"Don't say it he's not worth the waste of breath, anyways I'm fine see," at that point I jumped off the table and spread my arms in the air, everyone looked at me like I was drunk,

"Well you know what I mean,"

"And you know what Darry means Star," Soda said

"I know but I...I was daydreaming," I blushed, that was usually the excuse we heard from Pony,

"See Pony the example your setting for your little sister?" Steve laughed; Pony punched him in the arm,

"No I was and I stumbled on to Soc territory, I was trying to leave when they jumped me, and somehow they knew I was a Curtis," I said "So thank you for the wonderful reputation you've put on me boys," I said sarcastically

"Well if you can identify him, I'll beat him up at the rumble at the end of the month," Darry said

"No I will," Soda said puffing out his chest, I laughed

"Why don't we all? Seeing as they were 3 of them," Pony said

"But I want to help, Star's like a little sister to me too," Steve said standing up giving he a nuggie,

"Well thanks guys, and I'm sorry everyone I've been a bit, well weird lately and I feel terrible, sorry Derry sorry Pony sorry Two-Bit, and I learned my lesson I won't daydream again we'll leave that to Pony," He went red, we all laughed.

"Well I'm off to bed, a girl can never have enough sleep"

A/N Sorry it's so short I didn't want to put anything else in the chapter I just wanted to have the "Talk" for this one ;)


	4. Girl Issues

Chapter 4

Starlet's POV

_They covered my mouth with a dirty cloth to muffle my cries. One dug his knife into my legs, I winced and I felt the steel end of the blade bash againest my head. The world around me went dark, I could still feel them touching me afraid of what they might do next.They rolled me over and I felt glass or something sharp repeatedly digging into my back. I hear shouts of anger somebody is coming, someone has chased the boys away..._

I woke up pellets of sweat dripping down my face. I lifted my arm and hastly wiped my brow, I pushed up off the cot and went to get a drink of water. As I stood sipping the liquid allowing the coolnest refresh my parched throat I look out the window, many stars gleamed in the night sky. My mind turned back to the dream...so they hadn't violated me...I was wrong, in many ways I had worried my brothers for nothing, surly it wasn't nothing they were mad I got jumped but still nothing critical. I placed the empty cup in the sink and proceeded to my room. I didn't feel like climbing back into my bed so I crawled inbetween Sodapop and Ponyboy. Pony shifted in his sleep and rolled over facing me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just woke up, thirsty."

"Oh Ok, back to sleep sweetheart," He slung his arm over my body and fell asleep, I laid there for a while wondering who it was who had saved me...

"Rise and shine kiddo's" Darry said shaking us

"Uhh..." I mumbled rolling over, covering my head with my pillow,

"Soda come here and help me with these two will ya?" I heard Soda come in, I felt Darry's hands grip my feet and pull me out of bed.

"Ow!" Pony said when I landed on top of him, I jumped up not wanting to hurt him and started to get dresses, I felt my brother's staring at me,

"What?" I said turning to face them, Sodapop reached out with awe(or shock I couldn't tell) on his face, and pointed to my back, I walked over to the strech mirror and awkwardly looked at my back. On my back was scratched 'We'll be back for her Curtis and do worst next time' I hadn't noticed that,strange huh?, I burst into tears my gut was throbing I was scared,

"It's okay Ponyboy's gonna be your bodyguard, he's goin' everywhere you go" Darry said, I looked at him doubtfully,

"I scared though Darry real scared,"

"Don't worry, we gonna stomp 'em Socs at the Rumble next week and teach 'em to mess with us!" Soda said cheerfully

"Ok 'nough chit chat you to gotta get to school," Darry said

Ponyboy's POV

As we walked up the steps to school I heard the same voices from yesterday,

"Hey girl Curtis," I felt Star flinch and she grabbed my hand and squeezed,

"Shut your mouth Soc!"

"Ooh big brother standing up for someone else's fight?" the tall one said

"Did Darry get our message?" I was going to say something but Star pulled me away and up the steps,

"They were saying that to get a rise out of you, don't let them,"

"Yah ok,"

Starlet's POV

"See yah later." I watched him walk down the hall to his locker, I walked over to my locker and lost in thoughts spun open my lock,

'Gym period 1,' I grabbed my gym clothes and started to head to the change rooms. Most of the girls were already there, mostly Socs and middle classes I am the only one whos a "greaser" when I'm not half or even close to being as bad as some greases at my school. I pulled off my shirt,

"Ha look at her she doesn't have a bra!" a Soc said quite loudly, I quickly pulled on my gym shirt when I realized it was me they were refering to me,

"That's so pathetic. Oh I hate greaser girls," she kept talking,

"Our school shouldn't allow dirty people to come to OUR school," her friend said equally loud so I could hear her. I grabbed my bag and ran out of there, the door closing silenced their laughing. As I was half walking/half running out of the change room I ran into Two-Bit,

"Hey baby where you going?"

"Home!"

"Why?"

"I NEED to talk to Darry ok?"

"Yah sure, see yah!" he winked and walked into the gym I ran out of the school and notices the 3 guys standing there drinking, they started to advance on me I threw down my bag and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the pounding of the footsteps as they trotted behind me, I sighed thankful for my head start as I rounded the corner to my house I saw Darry and Soda standing out front,

"That's them!"

"Huh?"

"Them! The guys who jumped me!" Sodapop's eyes filled with rage as he jumped off the front porch and ran towards one of them Darry following Soda's lead jumped down too. Soda knocked him to the ground and tried to kick him, so Soda jumped on top of him and started slugging the sense out of him. Darry had also knocked him to the ground, when Charlie tried to run awya he ran straight into Steve who not wanting to miss the action knocked him to the ground too. Darry lifted the guy off the ground and gave him a hard blow sending him flying right to where Soda was lifting the guys head by his hair and dropping him again on a rock, losing his balance Soda fell off his chest the guy took advantage of this and started to make a run for it. Soda leaped up and chased him when he turned with a blade in his hand Soda's eyes widen and he looked around for something to use. There was nothing the guy lunged at Soda and he ducked just in time, he lunged again.

"GO Jack!" The 2 other's screamed,

"Huh?" Soda turned around and the guy took advantage of this and lunged again,

"No!" I jumped at Soda's feet and knocked him to the ground just barely scratching him, Soda grabbed his side

"Uh thanks," he said as he dodged another,

"Let's get out of here! The other two started to make a run for it, when Jack saw Darry and Steve advancing on him he ran too.

"Jump our sister again and we'll kill ya!" Darry yelled at their backs,

"OK, well taht was fun but we've got to go we're late as it is," Steve said reaching out a hand to Soda, they got up and walked away,

"C'mon kid," Darry said grabbing my shoulder,

"How come you were out of school,"

"I left" I mumbled

"Why?"

"The girls in my class were making fun of me,"

"So?"

"So! They were making fun of me for being a grease, I need money," I said trying to change the subject,

"For what?"

"I just need money,"

"FOR WHAT?!"

"I need a BRA ok?!"  
"A bra? For what?"

"Well I'm a girl, see and girls usually get boobs and they wear bras to hold up their boobs,"

"I was afraid this day would come,"


	5. Department Mishap

Chapter 5

"Well can I have the money?"

"No, but I'll take you to shop,"

"Darry…"

"My only offer,"

"Fine!" I threw up my hands in exasperation; Darry grabbed his keys and escorted me to the truck. When we got to the department store we spent a good 30 minutes trying to fine the women's section, and when we finally found it we kicked ourselves there was a big sign stating that it was the women's lingerie section.

"Oh my god which one do I pick?? There's A, B, C, and D!"

"Well do the D's look nicer?"

"I guess."

"Well maybe there better quality, try one,"

"Ok," I grabbed a D and proceeded to the change room, Darry was whistling and tapping his foot, to avoid being embarrassed.

"Uh, Dar it's too big,"

"Ok try another one,"

"Hand it to me!" Darry threw another D over the stall door,

"Still too big,"

"Maybe try a C?"

"Ok, pass it over,"

He threw another one when I heard a little girl,

"Mommy why is there a boy in the girls change room?"

"I don't know but they should get security up here!"

"Oh, young men have no place in a women's change room! Where is her mother?" A woman stormed past,

"Uh Star can we leave?"

"Yah, this bra business is tricky," I walked out and grabbed Darry's hand and proceeded to walk out the door with my head high, while other's heads turned in our direction as we walked past.

When we got home Darry started to get ready for work,

"Stay here, I'm going in for a least half a day of work," I looked at the clock 11:45

"Ok,"

"Pony should be home for lunch at 12 you go back to school with him you hear me?"

"Yah yah, hey Dar we got any medical tape?"

"Yah in the bathroom, see ya!"

"Bye!" Darry left, I walked over to the bathroom and started rummaging through the medicine cabinet, nothing. I spent the next 10 minutes looking for the tape.

"Haha, there you are little buddy," I said stroking it, I pulled it from under the sink and proceeded to take off my shirt, I started wrapping my chest in the tape when I heard Ponyboy enter the house,

"Hey Ponyboy!" I laughed as I raced out of the bathroom,

"What's that?" Ponyboy stared at me in shock,

"A…uh…a bra?"

"Oh," he blushed, "Why weren't you at school?"

"Chill out big brother, nothing to worry about,"

Ponyboy's POV

Hearing her call me big brother so randomly felt good, but me of course ruining this moment blurted out,

"If it's nothing to worry about tell me,"

"You'd get all fired up about it,"

"No I promise I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Ok well these girls at school were making fun of me for being a greaser and I wanted to go home and talk to Darry when the 3 boys TRIED to jump me, but were caught by Darry, Soda and Steve."

"Well that wasn't so bad," I said taking a bite out of an apple, "Want a PB&J?"

"Sure, I'm starving,"

"I suppose to go everywhere with you no matter what, for next time,"

"Ponyboy you're only a year older then me. If I can't fight em' what makes you think you can?"

"You're a girl that's the difference,"

"Ponyboy! I grew up in a house full of boys, and when I say full I mean full, I learned my fair share of tricks from Dal, when he was alive,"

"You couldn't beat me if you tried hard enough!"

"Yes I could!"

Starlet's POV

I jumped on Pony's back and knocked him over I strattled myself on him and hit him across the face,

"What did you say?"

"You couldn't beat me if you tried hard enough!" he said struggling to get up,

"Ha!" I laughed, he pushed up on my shoulders and rolled over so he was on top of me, I grabbed at his neck pulling him into an awkward position,

"Say Uncle!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"No!" I pushed down on him,

"Say it Ponyboy Curtis, and I promise I wont tell a soul you were beaten by a girl," I grinned, he grabbed my wrists and twisted, regaining power,

"Say it Starlet Curtis!" He said mimicking me,

"uncle…" I said boredly

"Ha!"

"No my stomach is hurting from my lack of food, so I gave up,"

"Yah yah excuses excuses," I walked over into the living room and turned on the T.V, mickey was on,

"Oi by the way there's this new kid in my class, I've made friends with him, he wants to meet the gang so he's going come round' after school, so you can meet him then ok?"

"Sure genius by you could always introduce me at school,"

"Yah I guess I could…" He stared stupidly at the ceiling before handing me my sandwich.

"Oooh Mickey's on!"

"Your gonna turn into Two-Bit someday,"

"Aww gees c'mon you know I won't turn into that lazy oof, not with Darry on my case all the time, hey! Johnny used to say that to me to,"

"Whatever," I looked at the clock again, 12:50

"We've got to go,"

"Aw fine," He grumbled and said something under his breath, something like,

"I didn't even get to see 5 minutes…" I got up and turned the T.V off

"Let's go!" We started walking down the sidewalk when I heard,

"Hey! Hey! Hey Ponyboy wait up it's me Toby!"

"Hey Toby,"

"Hey who's this hot chick? Your girlfriend?"

"No actually I'm his sister," I rolled my eyes.


	6. At the DX

Chapter 6

(A/N yes there is one very corny scene I couldn't think of anything for her to say, so sorry for the cornyness)

I recognized his voice from somewhere, but I had never met him before, it was weird,

"Do I know you?" Toby broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh? No I don't think so,"

"Oh cuz I recognized you from somewhere," See! Even he thought he knew me…

Ponyboy's POV

My god, this kid was trying to flirt with my sister! Not that's she's not pretty or anything but she just doesn't seem like a girl to me, you know what I mean, she's like one of the guys, just more uh…sensitive. Eww…

"C ya later baby!" he winked at her as she walked away.

"Wow she's cute,"

"Yah and she's my sister,"

"I know…Is she always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like so funny, I was laughing so hard my gut hurts,"

"Oh, yah sometimes I guess, I figured Soda was always the funny one,"

"Cool," He grabbed his math book and walked to class.

After school

Toby and I were waiting outside, it was 3:30 and she was 15 minutes late.

"Ok I'm gonna go look for her," I said

"OK and I'll stay here in case she comes out," I walked in the school, first I checked her homeroom then the detention hall, there she was writing lines on the board,

"I will not yell profanities at students"…1,2,3,4,5…19 she was just finishing her 20th line then she wrote 'I wasn't yelling profanities I gave the damn kid the finger! I laughed and I watched her walk over to the teacher point at the board and the teacher started yelling at her,

"No! I'm not going to write it again, I'm late as it is!" That was my queue.

"C'mon Star your going to be late for you therapist," I said trying not to laugh, we did this often to get out of detention, as we walked out the door Toby was standing there laughing at us,

"You dig okay!" Toby and I talked most of the way home Star was glancing everywhere I hadn't seen anyone that nervous since Johnny, and that's saying something. We decided to drop our bags and go off an' meet Soda and Steve. Star wanted to stay outside and wait for us, I argued but she said she'd be fine,

"Anyways Socs don't come to this gas station,"

Starlet's POV

I was standing outside when 4 very large boys started to approach me, I could tell they were Socs from their Madras shirts.

"We're gonna teach you to rat on my brother and this time we're not going to be as nice as them," he flicked out his knife, I jumped back and knocked right into another boy, he grabbed my arms in a tight grip. As the Soc advanced at me he said,

"Take her far from the station we don't want her brother coming," I was struggling as they drag me close to the fields,

"HELP!!! Somebody get Ponyboy, HELP!!!" I screamed, they dropped me on the grass as I hit the ground I bounced back up but was caught and pinned, I stared at him in fear he brought the knife closer to my face I squirmed, he slashed me across the face I shut my eyes in fear and screamed again,

"PONYBOY, SODAPOP, STEVE, TOBY, ANYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I felt him slash me again and my body was flung to the side, I peeked out my eyes, I recognized Toby's shoes then Soda's and Pony's I shut my eye again when I felt blood hit my cheek, afraid it was my own. Then I heard running feet and shouts. I felt several hands touching my face, I opened my eyes and Soda was there right up in my face,

"Hey everyone she's alive!" He grinned, I looked at everyone and seriously everyone was there,

"That's it I'm not leaving the house ever again," I jumped up and brushed my cheek, looking around I saw the 4 guys retreating down the street. I ran to catch up with them I heard everyone follow. I walked up to Charlie's brother,

"Hey you,"

"Whudda you want? Want me to make you cry like a baby again?" I saw him glance at the gang,

"No, I want to make YOU cry like a baby,"

"Haha!" he laughed, that's when I took my chance,

"Hiya!" I kicked him right in the balls, (A/N here comes the cornyness :P)

"That's for me." I kicked him again

"That's for my brothers," I kicked him one last time to make him fall,

"That's for my friends," He was on the ground whimpering I stepped right on his groin really hard,

"And that's for you," I spat in his face, I turned to go home but his friends started to advance on me I lifted my leg and they ran like little kids. I was steaming when I left I could hear the roar of laughter from the guys I started to skip home.

"Oh that was great kiddo," Steve said slamming me hard on the back,

"Ow! Easy Steve I'm not Soda yah know," I swung my arm over his shoulder and knocked him down,

"But I am stronger!"

"What you say sweetheart?" Soda came out of the kitchen in an apron,

"That I'm stronger then you,"

"Right now! Prove it!" I grabbed his arm in the arm wrestle position and the fight began,

"Where's Pony?"

"Out on the porch smoking with that Toby kid,"

"It's nice he has another friend," I said pushing harder on his arm,

"Yah just what the doctor ordered,"

"Haha!" I knocked his arm against the table,

"I wasn't concentrating!" Soda pleaded

"Yah yah go make dinner," He sulked away into the kitchen, I jumped up and ran outside, I pulled the weed from Pony's mouth and took a long drag on it.

"Darry will kill yah if he sees you smoking,"

"So you started when you were 12, I'm 14!Why can't I cuz I'm a girl?"

"No because Darry cares too much about you to lose you to some disease linked to smoking," I looked at him and took another long drag before handing to back to him,

"I've been thinking Ponyboy,"

"Oh no," Pony winked to Toby

"Funny, anyways I was thinking how I want to help at the rumble next week,"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, it's a skin fight nothing will happen,"

"That sounds too famillar, No way uh huh"

"You suck! I'm going to ask Soda bout' it," As I walked away I heard Toby say something,

"Why don't you let her fight?"

"Mmm Soda whatcha cooking?"

"Green eggs and ham!" I laughed and ran into the kitchen,

"Now whatcha really cooking?"

"Seriously Green eggs and ham," nothing out of the ordinary he usually makes green pancakes,

"Ok and during dinner can we read Dr. Suess?"

"Sure!" Steve piped in. I heard the door open, afraid it was Darry I ran to do my homework.

"Dinner's ready," I walked into the kitchen and sat right on top of Toby,

"Whoops sorry," I blushed and moved over a seat, Soda sat on top of me,

"Whoops sorry," He said mocking me,

"Haha very funny Soda, not," Ponyboy and Toby started laughing, even Darry cracked a smile,

"Soda what would you like for Christmas little boy?" I said while he was still sitting on my lap,

"Umm, a boyfriend?" He batted his eyelashes,

"Ugh," I pushed him off my lap and everyone broke out into laughter,

"Soda I was thinking about helping out at the rumble,"

"Whatcha gonna do? Sell cookies?

"Yah," I frowned "No of course not, I'm gonna fight you saw me today I can handle my own,"

"What she do today? And no you cant" Darry said

"Why not?"

"She beat a Soc up today after he jumped her today at DX boy should of seen it Darry she had them cowering like dogs with their tails between their legs!" Steve exclaimed

"Oh crap look at the time I've got to go, Thanks for dinner Soda, Darry," Toby nodded and pushed up from the table, Pony was to busy stuffing his face to walk Toby to the door, so I being a lady followed him, quietly I heard Soda,

"Ooh hahaha" I frowned and continued to the door, as we stepped on the porch Toby spoke up,

"Your family is real funny, I hope I could come by again soon,"

"Oh yah sure defiantly," I smiled and blushed. Toby leaned over and pressed his lips against mine, finally we broke away,

"Uh, bye."


	7. Love at first site?

A/N (I know its not in POV I'm lazy sorry and I feel I write better this way…sorry bout the confusion) Sorry it took so long…I had a bit of writers block then we had to re read the book for school so I got inspired and started typing I'm sure this is one of the last chapters…if not the last one itself…Hope you enjoyed the story Lots of Luv, Kilee!

Chapter 7

Star half dazed walked back into the house, and landed on the sofa with a thud. She sat there for several minutes replaying the scene in her mind, and every time she thought more about it she blushed. Ponyboy ran into the living room,

"He's not gone is he?"

"Yah…unfortunately." Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at her and coughed,

"Shoot."

"What's wrong with Curtis girl?" Two-bit asked walking out of the kitchen,

"I have no idea." Ponyboy shrugged and retreated to the bedroom to do his homework,

"Star…you there?"

"Huh? What do you want Two-bit?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…he kissed me," Two-bit watched as she floated to her room,

"I'll never understand girls," He said shaking his head.

The next morning Star was up and dress before anyone else.

"C'mon Ponyboy I don't want to be late for class!" She said jumping on the end of the bed.

"Leave me alone school doesn't start until 8:30 it's 7:35!" He grumbled rolling over.

"So we don't want to be late."

"Leave me alone Star!" Pony rolled over and hit her with a pillow.

"Ow." She sulked and got up.

"Hey wait a second," Soda sat up, "Go away it's a Saturday!" Ponyboy snorted and laughed. Star frowned and went to eat breakfast.

"I heard you were up early today," Darry laughed as he made toast.

"Yes hilarious isn't it," Star frown "What are we doing today?"

"Nothing is planned, maybe play football…" Darry said slapping a plate down in front of Star. Star hungrily dug into the plate and filled herself up on the eggs and bacon. Suddenly the door opened and she heard a familiar voice,

"Hey anyone home?" Excitedly Star choked on her mouthful before replying,

"In the kitchen Toby!" She watched the door as she saw him in all his glory dressed in blue jeans and a white muscle shirt.

"Mornin'" He said grinned sitting down at the table,

"Want something to eat Toby?" Darry offered,

"Aw, no thanks I ate already…Is Pony around?" Star had to suffocate a disappointed sigh with eggs,

"Yea…but he's doing he's English right now…maybe you and Star could go to the field, and throw the ball around before the boys join you. I'm sure Star needs to freshen up her skil-"

"Hey! I'm fine… I could kick…well I could kick anyone elses butt but yours…" Star said weakly. Darry and Toby laughed,

"That's fine with me, are you ready now?" Star grinned and stood up,

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Star raced to the front door and pulled on her converse.

"C'mon let's go." She grabbed the football and pushed out the screen door stepping out into the morning sunlight. Toby laughed as he raced out after her,

"Eager are we?" He said mockingly. He walked down the steps and took her hand in his,

"I've been meaning to talk to you…about that night…" Star's face dropped…did he regret the kiss? Oh how she hoped not.

"Last night?" Toby walked her a little farther down the street closer to the park,

"No, last night was…well expected, I like you Starlet."

"I like you too…but I would be worried about me brothers." She joked,

"Yes… I am." He said suppressing a shutter. "But this isn't what I want to talk to you about…well you know the night you were…attacked?" Star dropped his hand, how did he know about that? Only the gang knew…unless…nah…couldn't be…

"You were the one who stopped them," She said looking at him, he nodded slightly,

"I knew it! I recognized your voice when I first met you!" She said not helping the grin spreading like wild fire across her face. "So what happened?" She said getting all serious…

" Well I was walking around the neighbourhood to get familiar with it when I heard you shouting…so I ran to where I heard the voices and knocked the guy right upside the head with my best punch, but by the time I got there you were unconscious…so I" he gulped.

"Left you…" He grinned sheepishly,

"Left me? What would've happened if they got back? Did you think of that?" She was suddenly angry…but it was gone as fast as it had came, he had saved her how heroic was that!

"I-uh…-umm" She threw her arms around him and placed her lips on his melting into the kiss, oh how his lips were soft and gentle. She felt weak at the knees. Shocked at the sudden outburst and then embrace Toby was welcoming to the public display of affection and received the kiss quite nicely. Finally they broke apart and he took her hand in his and led her to the park where they were suppose to play football with the gang.

Getting to the park, Star threw the ball and yelled,

"Go long!" Toby started running after the ball amazed at her strength but was all that surprised…she did grow up with 3 boys…

Catching the ball he tumbled to the ground and wrapped his arms around it so it not to fall. Star seeing him fall started running towards him, Toby jumped up to see Star coming at him, expecting her to tackle him he caught her and spun her in the air both landing on the ground quickly, Star on Toby.

"I love you Starlet Ariel Curtis."

"I love you too…wait a minute how do you know my middle name?"

"I heard Darry yelling at you once," Star threw her head back in laughter.

"I love you too Toby," She pressed her lips to his again when a joking voice cut through the silence,

"You kids having fun?"

The End.

A/N I hoped you liked it…I decided to finish it so it was out of my way…I'd like to present the first ff/story I've EVER finished. **grins sheepishly** hehe…yes well leave a review for me…I love to hear from my fans!


End file.
